Vulpine Legends: The Plains of Amesryn
by It's a maze of jaffas
Summary: Vulpine Legends follows the setting of Clans of Foxes as opposed to Warrior Felines, giving an interesting twist to the usual Warrior's Fanfic. The Plains of Amesryn follows the life of the 5th Skulk, more details inside . Please R/R!
1. Prologue

**Vulpine Legends: The Plains of Amesryn**

**Prologue**

Disclaimer: I do not own Warrior Cats, although, I do reserve all rights to this story and its adaptions (_Vulpine Legends_…) so please respect my wishes and do not copy. "Falconstar of MountainClan" has my permission to write _Vulpine Legends_ Fanfics as this is a joint project although I will be the only one writing this exact version—she will be writing a different story based on Vulpine Legends. If you would like to read more Vulpine Legends books, Falconstar of MountainClan is a registered user on Fanfiction and you may read her stories there.

I will be writing more Vulpine Legends Fanfics later too, but probably not until I have finished this one. If you are, although I doubt many of you would be, interested in writing a story based on the 'Vulpine Legends' setting, feel free to PM me and we might be able to work something out.

On a lighter note, enjoy and as always, review:)

'_Many years ago, in a different time, a different place; two Gods fell in love. Sol, in his flaming red glory, felt peace with Luna; his pure white vixen. They planned to mate, unbeknownst to the twins, Dusk and Dawn, who in turn would surely perish. The siblings, although deadly loyal to the revered Gods, knew the consequences of such an act. Earth would be destroyed, as would her children, who the warriors had become quiet fond of.  
>'On the day of the Joining, they spoke to each other, and planned to separate them forever. It was the only way—but Sol didn't see it like that or appreciate their efforts. He sent flaming spears to earth, fires that spread death for seven days. Dusk fought hard, pulling him away, as Dawn pushed Luna far to the other side of Earth. Sol was outraged, Luna in tears. But no matter how strongly they fought they could not pass the warriors, Dusk and Dawn.<br>'Even today, Luna's tears are left for the Earth to feel, so that Sol may see them too. And every day, Sol dries them with his light, and sometimes sends fire to the Earth to remind them of his loss. The stars are said to be the pieces of Sol's broken heart, as the rain is said to be Luna's tears. They live in agony, in grief, which is why you must never take anything for granted, my cubs.'_

'_But if Sol was so great, why couldn't he defeat Dusk and Dawn?' asked a small vixen._

'_No one knows for certain, my dear. Some believe he was blinded by rage, others by love.'_

'_Eww,' mouthed the brother of the vixen. 'I bet he was just stupid.' His mother cuffed him over the ears with her tail._

'_Don't be rude, Ashrai. Especially not to your Gods.'_

'_What do _you _think, Mother?' pressed the vixen, ignoring the beginnings of an argument._

'_Well…I believe that Sol knew that, deep in his heart, he could never be with Luna. At first, he would not—could not—believe it, but eventually his fate was inevitable.'_

'_But who chooses fate, Mama? I thought Gods could do anything!' _

'_No one can do everything, Ralea. Fate is a path that cannot be changed, only travelled upon differently. It is how we walk that decides our future.'_

**Tell me what you think by reviewing! Any comments will be taken into account and ideas are welcomed:) **

**~Jaffa Maze**


	2. Chapter 1

**Vulpine Legends: **

**Chapter One: Luna's Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Warrior Cats, although, I do reserve all rights to this story and its adaptions (_Vulpine Legends_…) so please respect my wishes and do not copy. "Falconstar of MountainClan" has my permission to write _Vulpine Legends_ Fanfics as this is a joint project although I will be the only one writing this exact version—she will be writing a different story based on Vulpine Legends. If you would like to read more Vulpine Legends books, Falconstar of MountainClan is a registered user on Fanfiction and you may read her stories there.

Glad to see I have some reviewers Thank you so much! So, just for you, I will curb my usual monthly updating into DAILY! Amazing what a review can do, isn't it?

'_Every three moons, Sol and Luna take turns to care for their children on earth. The first season, Devotion, is the hottest and sunniest time of them all. That is because Sol turns to us, to try and care for us so that Luna may see he can still love, even though his heart is shattered around her. But after so much love is spent, Sol is easier to anger. He sometimes sends fire to earth, just like in the Beginning, and sometimes that fire destroys valley-length after valley-length of land. That is why you must take special care not to upset Sol at that time, or he may get very angry.  
>'The next season is The Quiescent. During that season, all of the children mourn with Luna. That is when she accepts that Sol has gone away again, and that she will not see him for a long time—except from a distance. Her children grieve for her, and that is why the plants shed their leaves. That is their way of crying. They crumble too, because Luna believes that he will never come back, and that there is no hope.<br>'Then comes Rejection; the hardest and most difficult time for the children. That is when Sol disappears and Luna is left to protect them from Los, Sol's evil brother. The nights are longer so that Luna may watch over us longer. She also sheds her light in material form—as snow. Even though it is cold too, and wet, it is a reminder to us that even at day—traditionally Sol's realm—she can still send us her light.  
>'The last season is Rejuvenation. Sol returns, and Luna is very happy. She gives us much food and peace in thanks for our company during the lonely nights of Rejection. She still cries, but not hard as she did when Sol was away, but soft tears of joy instead. She reminds us that she loves her children, and that is why we meet then to The Sacred Land, to rejoice in her bright love.'<em>

Dusty winds swept the plains, leaving the stones that inhabited them rubbed smooth and dry. No streams ran there, Sol's rays were much too strong for that, even during the frozen moons of Rejection. Suddenly, a dark red-brown shape materialised out of the choking clouds, his ragged fur symbolic to the season. Long tail strewn out behind him, he bolted for the shelter of stone just as a sooty cyclone spun out behind him. It wasn't nearly as powerful as its cousins down south—hardly more than a breeze—but the fox didn't want to get his fur grimy.  
>He turned his grey eyes back out to the cold expanse of barren rock and slowly began to recognise the large, shaggy form of his hunting partner. He carried a brown creature in his broad jaws, its head hanging as limp as the sparse grass beside him. "Well done," he commented, pleased that the big dog had caught something. During the colder months, he found that his own dark fur was less suited to the plains when compared to his friend's pale ginger one. The fox dropped his kill and licked his chops.<br>"Mm. Can't wait to get my teeth into that one—looks like Luna's gonna shed a little love on us early this year."  
>"Easy boy; we don't want to jinx ourselves. Besides, that hare's going to Leritia and Camiya first."<br>"What they don't know can't hurt them…" He began with a smile to show he was just joking.  
>"Oh yeah, starving to death isn't going to hurt them at all." Chuckled the darker fox light-heartedly, struggling to not absorb the truth of his words. As leader of the Skulk, he was responsible for them. And death-by-starvation wouldn't look too good on his records, he thought with dark humour.<p>

"Mama! Mama!" sung two young voices, racing towards a thin cream vixen with luminous yellow eyes.  
>"Settle down, Ra, Ash," she cautioned, fixing each with a stare only a mother could create. "Now, what is it?" The tiny red pup spoke first, his fur mottled by black and white patches.<br>"Eswen home, mama! Eswen home!" The pup's sister, a fluffy cream vixen with similar markings flicked him with her tail.  
>"I race you to Dada, Ash!" she yipped, streaking away in a blur of pale gold. Her brother was not far behind. The mother vixen breathed a sigh of exhaustion before hauling herself up and out of the warmth of her den. She followed the dark tunnel with practised ease and was quickly greeted by the chilly air and bleak atmosphere. The season was not named Rejection for nothing.<br>Her two cubs, Ra and Ash, or Ralea and Ashrai, were currently bawling over their father, with Drea's young similarly doing the same to him. She chuckled at the sight of the huge dog being tackled by someone the size of his paw. She caught eyes with Drea's mate Leritia and smiled. It would be good to have their mates back home. After all, five days was a long time to be left to take care of four relentless cubs with energy to spare, even in the hardest moons. Her unden had helped, as had her coden, but both themselves were quite weak with hunger. Sol really had turned away from them this Rejection.

Only a short chapter, with lots of confusing terms, but they'll be explained later. Hope you liked it! I'll try to post another chapter soon.

~Jaffa Maze


End file.
